


escrito na palma da mão

by DuendeJunior



Series: Passo a Passo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai e uma tentativa bem sucedida de quebrar o gelo durante o primeiro encontro. - Para o 30cookies, tema "mãos".</p>
            </blockquote>





	escrito na palma da mão

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada no FF.net em 14/10/2012.

  
O primeiro encontro de Sai e Naruto aconteceu no restaurante favorito do loiro – um estabelecimento tradicional de lamen logo na esquina da rua onde trabalhava. A atmosfera entre eles ainda era amigável, mas a estranha mistura de estranheza, não-encaixe e ai-Senhor-onde-está-o-assunto crescia a cada minuto passado em silêncio. Então, numa tentativa honrosa de quebrar o gelo, Sai disse:

\- Sabe, há umas semanas eu estava lendo alguns textos sobre quiromancia.

-Qui-o-quê?

\- Leitura das linhas das mãos.

Estava feita a mágica. O resto do tempo foi ocupado com uma consulta às linhas da mão de Naruto, que demonstrou inesperado interesse pelo assunto.

Sai ainda se lembrava de muita coisa sobre a linha da vida e as linhas secundárias, o que foi o suficiente para impressionar Naruto e até fazê-lo rir em alguns momentos, porém precisou improvisar quando foi feita a seguinte pergunta:

\- Não tem uma linha que é do amor ou coisa do tipo?

\- ... É, tem sim.

Precisou tirar da cartola algumas coisas obscuras e enrolar um pouco, já que a parte sobre a linha do amor o tinha entediado um pouco na época e fez com que ele pulasse vários parágrafos e algumas ilustrações, mas conseguiu relacionar com sucesso quase metade da "previsão" à situação deles naquele momento. Sentiu-se recompensado quando Naruto, depois de se concentrar um pouco no que havia sido dito, fez a conexão e disse "oh" baixinho.

Não foi o suficiente para descobrir se o loiro tinha acreditado que o encontro deles estava escrito nas linhas do destino ou não, mas pelo menos Sai teve o prazer de passar o resto da ocasião de mãos dadas com ele.

Já era um bom começo.


End file.
